Is it Worth it?
by spicygurl
Summary: Ponyboy used to love High School, that was until he got that letter. Now he and the gang have to attend a Sex Ed class. How will Ponyboy cope with all the graphics, videos and Two-Bit's non-stop and highly inappropriate comments?


Chapter 1

**Ponyboy POV**

I walked home with Johnny, Steve and Two-Bit, from school. I had skipped a grade and was now in high school. I was upset about it at first, but I've come to love it high school. Or at least I used to love it, until I got that letter. We all got it, but everyone else seemed to not mind it. I was the only one worried about it. I could feel it burning a hole in my pocket. Coach Anderson handed the letters out to the gym class and told us we had to take the class or we'd fail for the semester. He read it out loud to the class, and I still remember the words verbatim.

_Dear Parent/Guardian,_

_Your student(s) will be required to take the Worth the Wait: Sex Education, course this semester. We would like to prepare the future generation for this topic so they know how to remain safe during all sexual encounters, teach them how to cope with rape and molestation, what to do if they get pregnant, and the danger and risks of unsafe sex. We ask that you encourage your student(s) to be mature about this subject._

_Due to past incidents, we require that all students be chaperoned by Parent or legal guardian. Please sign and return this form by March 11th. Failure to do so, will result in your student(s) failing this course and may result in the repetition of this grade. Thank you._

_Coach Jerry Paul Anderson_

Damn. I thought it would be weird enough just being there. It's gonna be even weirder with Darry sitting right next to me. I sighed, and something hit me in the back of the head, causing me to fall on my stomach.

"Damn. When you zone out, you zone out!" Two-Bit laughed. I should've known it was him.

"What do you want?" I got to my feet and brushed off the dust on my front.

"We was talkin' to ya." Steve filled in.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay? About what, smarty?"

Two-Bit calmed down, and said, "The sex class."

My face turned red. "What about it?" I was trying to sound tough, but my red face told everyone I was just acting.

"Oh, looks like we got a virgin over here!" Two-Bit yelled. Steve laughed along with Two-Bit, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say Johnny was snickering every now and then

"A what?" I asked. "What the hell is a virgin?" I really didn't know. They were laughing even harder now. I looked over at Johnny, and gave him a confused look.

He smiled at me and said, "Hey."

"Hi." I said tiredly. "What's a virgin?"

This only made Two-Bit and Steve laugh harder. But Johnny still answered. "It's someone who hasn't," He searched for the right word. "Done _it _yet."

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Well, of course I haven't done it yet! I'm 14!" I yelled.

"Age don't matter. I did it when I was 13." Steve said. Of course _he _did, no surprise there.

I rolled my eyes and thought about what Johnny said. "WAIT!" I yelled. They all stopped and turned to look at me. "You too, Johnny?"

His cheeks darkened. "Well, yeah, Ponyboy." He answered.

I glared at him. My expression darkened and my voice wasn't my own. "When?"

"I-I, well, when I was...14." I think I was scaring him.

"With who?" I said slowly.

"N-nobody?" He was shaking.

"Why?"

Steve stepped in. "Aw come on, kid, leave Johnny alone. Every guy needs satisfaction." He punched Johnny playfully on the shoulder and smiled warmly at him. Johnny, however, was more red than a cherry tomato.

I calmed a little and my voice returned to somewhat normal. "Why didn't you tell me Johnny? We're best friends."

"Well, you were only 12, I didn't think you needed to know about that just yet." He answered, looking at the ground.

"Oh. I guess I'll always be to young, huh?" I asked. Nobody answered me, but they didn't have to, I already knew.

We were 2 houses away from mine. I was dragging my feet, I really didn't want to meet Darry. I didn't want to go to this stupid class. Yeah, I'd fail, but what's one 'D-'?

Before I knew it, I was in the living room on the couch.

"Hey, Darry!" Two-Bit yelled.

"What?" Darry came strolling out from his bedroom, and plopped on his chair.

Two-Bit laughed. "Did you know, Johnny got laid?" Dally and Soda walked in the house, just in time to catch Two-Bit's news.

Johnny's head popped up and he whipped it around to glare at Two-Bit. It was strange, we've never seen Johnny so angry before.

The room was silent. As always, Soda was the first on to speak. "Way too go, little buddy!" Dally nodded in agreement and Steve smiled approvingly at Johnny. Johnny looked down embarrassed, and I honestly thought it was very funny, but it would be rude to laugh in Johnny's face like that.

Darry coughed, and asked, "Why did I need to know that?"

"Because, it means your getting behind in your game. You haven't been laid since you were like 17, and haven't been laid since." Two-Bit explained. "Soda and Steve got some when they were 13, Dally and I got it when we were 12, and Johnny, who we thought didn't have it in him, got some when he was 14, can you believe that? Before you know it, Ponyboy will have already given his V-card to some lucky broad." Everybody except Steve, Dally and Two-Bit, were glowing in their own embarrassment.

"Wait, 13?" Darry asked. "Soda, care to explain?"

"Um... not really..." Soda answered, he looked mortified and he got more red than I've ever gotten before.

"Weren't you 13, when Dad gave you, "the talk"?"

"...Yeah...but he made it sound interesting! It wasn't my fault!" Soda exclaimed. Then under his breath he said, "and, damn, was it interesting!"

Darry was about to say something about Soda's side comment when Two-Bit called, "Oh, Darrel! It's that time of year again!" His big goofy smile told everyone, that someone was gonna get angry, or embarrassed. We all braced ourselves.

Darry turned to him. "What are you talking about now?"

Two-Bit simply pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket and passed easily to Darry. "Here you are, Sir." Two-Bit said, in a fake butler voice.

Darry looked down at it for a few seconds, trying to decide if it was a good idea to take it or not. He sighed, and unfolded it slowly, never removing his eyes from Two-Bit. I was confused as to what was going on, and when I saw Darry's eyebrows raise as he read, I knew what was passed to him. I slapped my forehead and cursed under my breath.

When Darry finished reading, he said, "Oh." And gave it back to Two-Bit. Then he walked over to me and squatted down so he was just below eye level. I refused to look at him. "Ponyboy?"

I sighed, pulled out the permission slip and handed it to him gingerly. "You don't wanna go, do you, Ponyboy?" Darry said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No." _Well, not with _you, I added silently.

He laughed once. "Well, don't worry about it, I can't make it."

"Really?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"I got work. But...Soda doesn't. He'll go with you."

"What? Why?" Soda asked.

"Well, Ponyboy needs to know this stuff, and unless you're planning on giving him the talk yourself, you better saddle up." Darry said.

Soda sighed. "Fine. Ponyboy, when a guy likes a girl, he gets this strange urge to-"

"SODA!" Me and Darry yelled at the same time.

He smiled. "Fine, I'll go."

***Later that night***

I jumped on top of Soda, knocking the wind out if him, and crawled to my side of the bed. When he regained enough air, he said, "You are getting way too big for that."

I laughed and rolled to face the wall. "Soda, do you wanna come with me? I mean-you don't have to, I can go another time...maybe."

"Of course I wanna go. I haven't walked through those halls for 2 years. Why don't you wanna go?"

"I never said I didn't want to go, I just asked a question."

"Ponyboy." He said.

I sighed, and answered his question. "It's weird. I mean, all those boys in one room talking about...their anatomy, that's weird."

He laughed. "Ponyboy, it's not all boys."

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Yep. There's girls there too."

All the blood drained from my face. "Are you serious?"

He slung an arm across my shoulders. "Yeah, but don't worry, after you get past the pictures, videos and diagrams, it's smooth sailing."

"Thanks, you really know how to make someone feel better." I said, sarcastically.

"Anytime, little brother." He said, giving me a one-armed hug.

I rolled my eyes.

**Chapter 2**

**Ponyboy POV**

"Ponyboy. Ponyboy, get up! You'll be late!" Soda yelled.

I said nothing.

"You better get up. I'm warning you."

I still said nothing.

"Alright, we'll do this the hard way." He said, and he jumped on the bed causing me to bounce 3 feet in the air. He then continued to tickle me until I couldn't breathe.

"Okay, okay! I'll get up!" I laughed.

"Good." He said and he backed off.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I did what I had to do in there and proceeded to my room to get dressed. I was barely pulling on my boxers, when Two-Bit walked in. "Whoa! Mornin' Mr. Universe!"

I quickly pulled up my boxers and yelled, "Shut the door!"

He laughed and followed my instructions. I finished getting dressed and walked out into the living room. Johnny and Dally were on the couch, Steve, Darry, and Soda were in the kitchen and Two-Bit was in front of the TV, watching Mickey Mouse.

I looked at Two-Bit. "What was _so _important, it couldn't wait til I got out of the room?"I asked.

"Calm down. No need to get your ten inches in a bunch." Two-Bit said.

"My what?"

Steve and Soda walked out of the kitchen. "I said your ten inches." Two-Bit repeated. I gave Soda a confused look. He was glaring at Two-Bit, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. However, Steve allowed his laughter to prevail.

"Soda, what is he talking about?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"He...well...Has Two-Bit seen you?" Soda asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Like has he seen _you_." He said.

I shook my head slightly. "I don't understand."

He sighed and walked over to me. He leaned over to me and whispered, "Has he seen your junk?" My face got hot and my eyes grew wide. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes seriously.

I remembered this morning. "Yeah."

"Well, when he saw it, he _estimated_,"-he looked at Two-Bit, who was laughing- "that you were ten inches."

"Oh. Oh! Is that bad?" I asked.

"No! That's actually pretty good for a boy your age." Soda said.

"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to my 19 inches of pure man!" Two-Bit yelled.

"Oh, come on Two-Bit!" Steve yelled. "I bet Johnny's bigger than you!" With that being said, Johnny's face reddened.

"Oh yeah?" Two-Bit challenged. "Johnny, how big are you?"

Johnny's face was more red than the healthiest tomato on earth. "Um...we're gonna be late for school."

"Yeah, but Johnny-" Two-Bit started.

"I'll wait in the car. You commin', Dal?" Johnny said.

"Whatever." Dally answered and they walked outside.

"You better go on then, Pony. If your late-"

"I'm gonna skin you." The rest of us sang. Darry looked at us for a while.

"Whatever, just, go to school."

**At school**

We all were in a small circle, outside the gym. I wasn't the _happiest_ camper on earth. I was wondering what was gonna happen in there. I was wondering what kind of terms they were gonna use. I was wondering-

"Alright! Everyone come in and take a seat. Don't sit next to someone who'll get you in trouble." Coach said. Of course everyone disregarded his instructions and sat with their friends anyway.

"Today, as you all know, will be a discussion day. To avoid any awkward feelings of any kind, we will ask all adults to leave the room in a minute. The adults will, however, be included in a class such as, and will hear what the children are hearing. We ask you all to leave, so the children feel more comfortable asking questions about things they do not understand. So at this time, will all the adults head over to room 512 across the hall?" Technically, Soda wasn't an adult, so he just stayed.

The adults left the room and we stared at Coach. "Alright, let's review the rules. No personal questions or stories. No slang, we will only use scientific terms. No laughing, I trust you all are mature enough for this course. No breaking the rules. If you break a rule, you will be asked to leave and go join your parents across the hall. Understand?" Nobody answered. "Good. Let's begin." He walked over to the projector and put on the first slide. It had a list of emotions listed on it.

"What the fuck is this! Nobody cares about _emotions_! Well, maybe the chicks, but when are we gonna get to the sex! That's why we're all here, isn't it?" Two-Bit asked.

"Matthew's! Quiet!" Coach yelled. "If you have a question, raise your hand." Seconds later, Two-Bit raised his hand. Coach sighed and pointed at him.

"Well, since we're talking about emotions, I'm feeling horny, but I don't see that on the list; why is that?"

Coach sighed. "Matthew's, no personal stories. The reason that's not on the list is because our school is based on the 'Abstinence Plan'."

"What's that?"

"It's the decision not to have sex-" 

"Fuck no!" Two-Bit cried. "Must be out your Goddamn mind!"

"Until marriage." Coach finished, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Well, what if you already had sex?" Two-Bit asked. I buried my face in my hands and Sodapop's arm wrapped around my shoulders. _This cannot be happening! It hasn't even been 5 minutes! _

"Then you'd chose the Renewed abstinence plan. That's the decision to stop having sex until marriage."

To this, Two-Bit merely nodded.

"Alright class, copy these terms down and then I'll see you tomorrow." I had a feeling nobody really wrote the notes down.

I don't know about this, I don't think I can take another day of this.

**A/N: So, the class is several days long. It will continue over the next few chapters. Those of you that actually liked this, don't worry it'll continue. **


End file.
